Davis's Choice
by Pixy Earth
Summary: I just thought I'd put in the whole story for those Davis lovers. I've already written it in parts, but this is the longer version...the whole story. *sigh* Well, I don't really know why I posted the full version up again...but what the heck.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. There.

Davis's Choice

It was a cold night. They were celebrating at Davis's house. Davis, himself was outside. He didn't see why he should be celebrating. He didn't even know it was at HIS house. After all, what they were celebrating about was the fact that TK had gotten into a great collage. Kari had wanted a party, but couldn't find a place to hold it. So, of course, he had opened his big mouth and said: "We can hold it at my place, Kari!" Why had he said it? Of course, Kari was overjoyed, and had kissed him on the cheek, but still. He leaned against the car and looked into the sky. What a beautiful night. What a pity there was so much noise. Matt's band was playing for the party, and it looked as if everyone was having a good time. No one missed him. 

Davis's mother came outside. "Davis?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, ma?" he answered. Davis's mother came up next to him and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful night, isn't it Davis?" "Yeah. Beautiful." He said back. Still looking up. "Davis?" His mother asked again. "What?" he replied. "An old friend of mine is coming tonight." "Oh?" Davis gave his mom a puzzled look. "Be careful, Davis. Don't be too rash." With that, his mother walked back inside. *Strange* Davis thought.

He stayed out there for a long while. Looking at the stars. He looked back inside. TK and Kari were dancing and laughing. He could tell they were happy. Davis turned his attention back to the stars. Oh how he envied TK. With the looks, the talent, the girls surrounding him. Nut what made Davis the most jealous, was that TK had something else too. Kari's heart. Maybe he didn't know it, but Davis sure did. And Davis hated TK for that reason. Did he _hate_ him? Yes, Davis thought so. He had first noticed when Kari kept glancing at TK. Every time they were together, they were happy. Kari was much happier with TK around. Not him. And he knew it, too. He wished Kari would love him, and that TK would…would…just die!

Suddenly, a strange woman with long black wavy hair, and a strange outfit came up to Davis. She had this aurora of violet light around her. Making her seem ghost-like. Creepy, in a way. But beautiful, very beautiful. She just stood there for a moment. Staring at him. Studying his every feature. Then, out of the blue, she just asked: "Are you Davis? Is it you?" Apparently, she had startled him. He looked her way. "Why?" He questioned. 

"Why?" Davis asked the woman. She smiled a bit. "Well? Are you?" She asked again. "Yes." He said this time. He looked back at the sky. "Come with me, then." the woman said to him again. He looked at her for a second, but nodded and followed her. She walked past his house, and into the yard. Davis could see her scanning for something. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "The flowers." She smiled. Davis let out a muffled laugh. She wasn't going to find any flowers here, that's for sure. They kept walking, the woman kept looking.

It had been a long time, and Davis was sure they were out of his yard by now. But, they kept walking. Then, she stopped. Pushing away some willow branches, the woman pointed to a garden. Davis stood in awe. It was full of flowers. Daisies, Roses, Lilies, Tulips, and every other flower you could think of. He just looked at all of them. There were hundreds. Thousands. And every one was beautiful. New.

The woman just smiled at his stunned reaction. "You may pick one, but be careful. Only one. There will be no second chances. No mistakes. If you brake a steam by accident, that's the one you take." Davis looked at her, confused. She smiled again. "Try smelling them, before you chose. That will definitely show their differences." He was still puzzled, but shrugged it off. Coming up to the first flower, he closed his eyes, and sniffed. Suddenly he saw, as if in a dream, a hospital. He looked around the room. Kari was kneeling at a bed, crying. He looked on the bed, and saw TK, pale white and laying still. He wasn't breathing. "Oh no…" he whispered. he tried to move towards Kari to comfort her, but she shoved him away and ran off. Davis looked again at TK. He was dead white. He was dead. 

Davis jerked his head away from the bright red rose, and the vision ended. "Didn't like that one?" the woman asked. He paid no head to her, and went around the garden, smelling the flowers. A whit Lilly looked promising, so he lowered his head down, and sniffed. Another vision. This time, they were in a sports room. As he entered the door, he found himself thinking. *This time I'll beat him! I won't let TK win the gold medal this year! He'd beat him for sure!* Davis pulled his head away from the Lilly. He didn't want TK to die, did he? He didn't want to be enemies with TK, did he? Were these flowers saying that he'd only be happy if TK was dead, or an enemy? Davis wasn't sure. He wasn't sure. He just wasn't sure.

"Don't worry." The woman told Davis. "You have all the time you need to make your choice." Davis nodded, but wasn't sure what all this meant. The flowers, the visions, the woman. It was all strange to him. He wished Veemon was here, but his dear friend was no where in site, so he kept smelling the flowers. A yellow Daisy looked intriguing, so he took a sniff. He was in on a soccer field. His team was playing hard, too. Then he, himself, scored the winning goal. The game was over, he had won. He ran over to Kari and Yolei and all the other girls. His parents were proud of him, his friends patted him on the back. And he laughed along with them. Then his mind stood still. It was strange, how, on his moment of glory, he should think about TK. Too bad he had died at such an early age…

Davis jerked his head quickly away from the Daisy. Some thorns from other plants scratching him as he did so. "My, my. I see you weren't to fond of that one either, were you?" The woman again said. He turned to her, looking her in the eyes. "What is this all about?" he asked. The woman shifted uneasily. But then smiled. "You're choosing your future, Davis. The flower you pick will be your future." Davis's eyes widened. Here he had the chance to be rid of TK, to control TK's future as well as his own. But…did he want TK to die? He asked himself. Did he really want to kill TK? He had the chance to, but did he want to? He was in power, the decision was his to make. He knew TK's life was in each flower, and if he chose the wrong one, it could all end there.

Davis moved from flower to flower, he saw a Tulip, and decided to try it. He moved his head closer, and sniffed it. He knew someone's hand was holding his tightly, but he couldn't exactly feel it. He felt cold, very cold. And he could hear sobbing. He soon realized it to be Kari and Yolei. They were talking to someone, a doctor? Soon he heard, TK's voice next to him. "He can't be dead, doctor! He can't! He can't die! He's my friend! Is there anything I can do? I can give him blood if that's what he needs! You can take all the blood in my body if it'll wake him up!" "I'm sorry, TK. Your not the blood type he needs. No one here is. I'm sorry." Davis was in shock. TK was willing to give his own life for him?

Davis slowly pulled his head back. Stunned. The woman eyed him. Davis just walked around a bit more. then he saw a rose. It was white. He walked over to it, and took in it's scent. This time, he was just sitting in a room. Watching snow fall. He looked next to him and saw TK. TK looked back and smiled. "Nice day, isn't it?" TK greeted. "Lovely." Davis replied. "Hey, Davis?" TK asked again. "Yes?" Davis answered. "I know you're upset about Kari and all, so am I. I know how much you loved her, and I did too. But there's a time for everything, and it was her time." Davis wondered what he was talking about. Then a memory filled his mind. Kari…she was…dead. He remembered, somehow. Davis nodded. "Hey." he said. "We're friends, right?" TK smiled and nodded. They shook hands and shared a friendly hug.

Davis pulled his head away from this flower too. *Kari shouldn't have to die in order for TK and I to finally get along.* He thought. *There's no need for that.* "Any luck yet?" The strange woman asked him again. Davis thought for a moment. Then came to a conclusion. He looked back up at the woman and nodded. 

"What is your choice?" The woman asked him. Davis thought a second longer. Then he turned and walked towards the willow branches. "You're not going to pick a flower?" The woman inquired. Davis smiled. "No." He said. "I'm not." The woman ruffled her brow in confusion. "This is a chance of a life time, Davis! You won't get another!" "I know." Davis replied. "But you'll get to chose your future, Davis!" The woman pointed out. "I know that." Davis said. "But I think I'd do better on my own." The woman stared blankly at him. Then nodded. "I think I understand." Was all she said before disappearing.

Davis looked around and noticed, that the garden was gone too. He let out a heavy sigh, and continued walking. He'd talk to TK and Kari tomorrow. Congratulate them. He'd step aside. He didn't want to be in the way of their love. Maybe he'd find his own love. Who knows? But he'd take care of that tomorrow. Tomorrow. Right now he had a party to go to! With a large grin on his face, Davis ran off towards the house. He had to talk to a certain girl he knew…

"So, anyway! It'll be a nice dinner! At an Italian restaurant I know of! They have really good spaghetti! And after that, we can go see a movie! I heard there's a romance one about a guy and a girl, and they…" Davis went on and on. Yolei followed, with stary-eyes thinking about the night. TK and Kari just stood there, pretty confused about everything. A slow song started to play, and Davis quieted and took Yolei out to the dance floor. TK just shrugged and did the same with Kari.

As they danced, Davis gave TK a thumbs-up sign. TK grinned and did the same. Later on that night, Davis and TK were talking the night away, like good buddies. Yolei and Kari just stood there. Wondering what had happened. Somewhere out into the night, a woman smiled. "He did it, Lord. He did it." Her long wavy black hair flew in the wind. She smiled and whispered just under her breath: "Well done Davis. Well done!" 


End file.
